The Innocent Power
by X-Kid J
Summary: Laura Squire had a normal life, all except for the fact that she was a mutant. When her entire school found out, her life was basically over. Read this to find out Laura's story. Please review!!


**Note:** All characters in this story were created by me, all except for Professor X. He is a property of Marvel Comics.

**_The Innocent Power_**

****

**Chapter 1**

Her name was Laura Squire. She was a 16 year old girl with blue eyes, brown hair down to her shoulders, and a pretty face. Everyone liked her, all except for Kathy Veinheart. Kathy was her worst enemy. Both were always in competition. While Kathy wanted to be most popular, Laura was just a nice girl which kept her one step ahead from Kathy.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Laura's alarm clock was blaring really loud once the clock struck 6:30. It was a beautiful morning, but Laura was in no mood to take the regular time to get dressed. She stood up from her bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she was desperate for make-up. She closed her eyes, concentrated for three seconds, and then she was all set for school. Her hair was combed very neatly and she was all dressed wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans, and she had a white 3 quarter inch sleeve shirt on. She was eventually all ready for school and she headed off.

As you might have guessed, Laura was a mutant. She had the power to change her and anybody else's appearance in a moment's notice. That's why she had a much more easier life...sometimes. Laura knew that if anybody found out she was a mutant, she would be rejected and treated very unfairly. So, she did her best to keep it a secret.

"RIIIINNNNGGGG!" The school bell rang. Laura headed to class walking with her best friend, Jennifer. Jennifer had blonde hair, green eyes, and a great personality.

"So Laura, did you hear 'bout Jonathan Smeelsburg?" Jennifer asked. Laura looked at her fellow classmates running around outside, and then she turned her attention back to Jennifer's question.

"What?"

"He was seen creating some type of blinding light from his hands. A mutie! Ha, who needs them," Jennifer smirked.

"Yeah, I know..." Laura said trying not to give away any clews that she was one. She was uncomfortable with what Jennifer had said. "Jenn, you do realize that muties...I mean, mutants can't help it. They were born with it."

"Yeah, but at least we aren't mutants. We would be kicked out of school, just like Jonathan," Jennifer said.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"His parents are clue-less. The police kept asking them questions, and...oh god, don't look now. Here comes miss perfect," Jennifer said smirking as Kathy Veinheart walked by.

"Hey Jenn!" Kathy said with a snobby perky voice. Then, her mood immediately switched as she glanced over at Laura. "Hello _Laura_. So, what do you think about Jonathan?"

"He's the talk of the school now," Laura said softly. Then she thought to herself, "if Professor Xavier was here, he could make them understand that being a mutant is normal. If it weren't for him...I couldn't last."

"Laura? Laura? Earth to Laura?"

"Huh, what?" Laura asked looking at Jennifer.

"Time for class."

"Oh..."

  
**Chapter 2**

"Oh no I'm late!" Laura said to herself as she ran down the hallway heading for gym class. "I'll never have time to change. But I could use my power. No! Professor X told me never to use it in public."

Laura was two hallway turns away from the girls locker room. On her way there, she was thinking about how she first met Professor X. It all started when he contacted her. She told him that she didn't want anybody to know that she was a mutant. Laura had complete control over her power, and it wasn't something that could be used dangerously...unless if she switch appearances with another person. After all, telepaths can't even break Laura's power when she makes herself look like somebody else.

"I can still make it in time," Laura walked into the girls locker room. She threw her back-pack off and placed it in her gym locker. She looked around the room, and nobody was there. So, she blinked her eyes, and she was immediately in her gym clothes.

"Oh my god! I should have realized it before."

"What?" Laura's body heat raised. She turned around and there was little miss perfect, placing her gorgeous red hair behind her back. "Kathy?"

"Yes? Hello, mutie. Wait until the school gets a load of this!" Kathy ran out of the locker room with Laura yelling after her.

"Kathy? _Kathy_? Please!" Laura yelled. "Kathy, no!" But it was too late, when Laura stepped outside everyone was laughing and pointing at her.

"Get out, mutie!" One girl yelled.

"Nobody wants you anymore!"

"Just to think, we once looked up to a mutant? Laura Squire, a mutant? Ha!!!"

"Laura? Is it true?" Jennifer ran up to Laura. Laura nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Laura. That won't make a difference. But sorry for everything I always said about mutants," Jennifer said softly.

"It doesn't matter. You better not talk to me, before they hate you too," Laura warned. Jennifer nodded and hugged Laura. She than ran off.

Laura sighed and she walked away. She started to cry. "Oh god..."

  
**Chapter 3**

"A mutie? Trying to hide it were you?" The chief police officer sat Laura down inside his office.

"Yes I was. But, my power is nothing. It can't harm anybody. Why can't everyone just forget about it?" Laura cried.

"Muties don't belong in this world doll," the chief laughed. "I recommend we lock you up."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can, watch," the chief went over to his intercom system and called in the security. "Bring Miss Squire here to a cell. She's a mutie, be careful."

"I'm innocent!"

"There's no such thing as an innocent power," the chief laughed. Laura was brought to her cell and locked up. From the next cell over was Jonathan Smeelsburg.

"Hey Laura. I never would have guessed that you were mutant. You seemed to have everything going; good looks, good grades, a fine personality. I'm surprised," Jonathan said.

"Well, I knew about it for a while. I could control it. This guy named Professor X helped me so much by just talking to me and-"

"You know him too?"

"Yeah," Laura said softly.

"Laura Squire, you have a visitor!" The police guard called out. Over to Laura's prison cell came Kathy Veinheart.

"Kathy? You're the last person I want to see," Laura said beginning to cry again. Kathy put her hands on two bars and brought her face closer to the cell.

"People had a right to know. We don't like mutants, we don't want them in this world or need them," Kathy said softly.

"That's not true. People can't help it if they have some powers," Laura said softly.

"Well, god made you the way you are. He had a purpose for making you a mutie."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Laura. No one wants to associate with your kind ever."

"Kathy, how could you call mutants a kind?" Laura was now seriously crying.

"Look at you crying! You're a fool, Laura. A blasted mutant fool. You aren't wanted in this world. Besides, there isn't room in this world for the both of us anyway. Obviously, destiny has chosen me as most popular. Good-bye Laura," Kathy started to walk down the hallway. As she walked, she stopped and she looked at her hands. They were glowing green. Puberty started to have its strongest affect, her mutant power was growing. Kathy looked back at Laura. Kathy's eyes filled up with tears. Laura didn't care. Laura changed her appearance to look like Kathy, and Kathy ran out crying. Laura changed back to normal and said to Jonathan, "don't worry Jonathan, we'll make it through this...together."

Please visit my X-Men page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/  
[The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
